SAVEKIRBY
Transcript (actual title of episode is #SAVEKIRBY; # omitted in title due to technical restrictions) #SAVEKIRBY is the 4th episode of Unusual Battle. Plot At the start of the episode, Sippy Cup comments on how there may be something strange going on with TV, as she always tries to kill them if they do anything wrong. Credit Card then slides in and agrees. It cuts to Epic Kirby standing near the swimming pool from UB 1 where Chopsticks claims she has had a crazy dream. This intrigues Kirby, but it turns out it was just a way of Chopsticks asking to be the team captain. Epic Kirby declines, which makes Chopsticks shout "Fine!" in English. She quickly corrects herself to Japanese and walks off. Matty then shows up and comments on how she randomly spoke English right after she leaves. Oswald asks Walkie Talkie why the voices of some characters changed. Walkie Talkie said he asked some contestants to fit a Watermelon down their throat, something would happen. It's unconfirmed what they would get, as Walkie laughs and doesn't finish the sentence. Oswald then asks why Credit Card is glossier, which he responds with "...do you really want to know?" Oswald reacts by walking backwards, slightly frightened. Mechanical Pencil then bursts in and shouts that his face is see through. It's unknown if Walkie knows why this is. TV then comes behind Walkie and reminds him it's elimination time. TV announces that the Strawpoll votes were done incorrectly. Walkie blames "Kirby" for this, confusing Epic Kirby. Walkie decides to do a contestant vote instead, by Sippy Cup's team. Oswald is eliminated and sucked into TV. 4/1/17, 1:00 PM The leader of the company send Walkie Talkie to his future assistant while Window is fooling around and Cauldron is working. The leader asks them "Am I right guys?" as a way to check on them. Suddenly Cursor confronts the leader about the suspiciously high amount of workers they have and that they are up to something before being presumably killed by a dark substance launched out of the leader‘s eye. Challenge While announcing the challenge, the two hosts get into a tense fight over who should announce them. Walkie Talkie mutes TV twice to shut her down and he explains the challenge. It is to get a car battery from a claw machine and stick into a charger to power a lamp. (From what happens in the challenge, it is implied that contestants are allowed to be carried into the machine by the claw and hold the battery while they are being carried.) On Epic Kirby's team, Epic Kirby hops into the claw machine from the top. On the other team, Credit Card tries for 1 second and quits. Cappuccino expresses her frustration over this. Fudge then appears again and the two have a brief argument. When Mechanical Pencil walks over he thinks about going into the machine from underneath to get the battery but is stopped by the host. Win Token tries talking to Pokeball again, resulting in Boo coming out and screaming. On Epic Kirby's team, he throws the battery out to Notebook after he says he spent all his time "trying to #SAVEKIRBY". Chopsticks is given the battery and heads toward the charger. Bottlecap from the other team alerts everyone about this. Against the rules, Sippy Cup forcibly takes the battery away and starts charging the lamp with it. Out of retaliation, Chopsticks sabotages the entire challenge by breaking the lamp. Walkie Talkie then tells us not to vote this episode and no one is up for elimination. The Vaporization Resistance While Team Sippy Cup sits while it is night and reflects on their performance, Cappuccino Cup walks over to a sleeping Tape and Epic Kirby and sees a VHS tape inside Oswald's Hat. Cappuccino Cup proceeds to take it and head over to the same place where TV was showing Matty and Notebook a video she found. TV is in sleep mode, still connected to the same digital player as before. She plays the tape, which shows herself. She calls herself "Coffee Cup" and she is leader of the "Vaporization Resistance". The tape seemingly cuts out most of the content and replaces it with random distorted images, before it shows the ending. She places the same VHS tape into Oswald's Hat for Oswald, and warns not to share this tape with anyone except in an urgent situation with a trusted individual, hoping the viewer is "still alive to see this". Oswald hops in front of the camera before the video ends. Coffee yells "WHAT!?" in shock as the video cuts to what appears to be an "Obelisk" in the city "Celesmond". At the end, in black screen, some very hard to hear and low quality speech is heard. Trivia * This is the longest episode of Unusual Battle (so far). * These were the original elimination votes, but the poll was done "incorrectly". So Walkie made the contestants vote. * This is the first episode which uses votes from strawpoll. However, the votes were messed up. The original vote count was: * The Vote Total was 508. * This is the first episode using non-standard votes. * A few clips from Matty's Mixtapes are used, including "It Shines When It Rains" * The same reversed music from UB 3a is used here. * Right when the challenge starts, Pokeball is seen reading a book "How to Befriend Your Inner Ghost". * The challenge is based off a discord post by TT, a producer of the show. This is also where "#SaveKirby" came from. * This is the first episode with proper lip sync. * Walkie Talkie blaming "Kirby" for messing up the Strawpoll votes is a fourth wall break referencing KlutzyKirby, the creator of Unusual Battle. Category:Episodes